A smartphone basically can simultaneously support a short range communications technology, such as wireless fidelity (WiFi) or Bluetooth (Bluetooth), and a cellular communications technology, such as a Long Term Evolution (LTE) technology, a 3rd Generation Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (3G UMTS) or Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA for short) technology, a 2nd Generation Global System for Mobile Communications (2G GSM) technology, or a Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) technology.
Different user equipment's (UEs) may have different multiple users cooperative communication (MUCC) capabilities. For example, some UEs have a MUCC capability, while some. UEs do not; some UEs only intend to act as benefited UEs but do not intend to support other UEs, while some UEs intend to provide support but do not intend to receive benefit. Regarding how a network device acquires different MUCC capabilities of UEs, no solution is available in the prior art. Consequently, the network device is incapable of selecting, according to the different MUCC capabilities of the UEs, different UEs to perform proper multiple users cooperative communication.